During many surgical procedures, waste materials are generated which must be captured and disposed of. Such waste materials include bodily fluids which have been drained from a patient or by-products that are produced, such as smoke from a cauterizing procedure.
Typically, a medical waste collection device having an intake manifold assembly in conjunction with a vacuum source is utilized to capture the waste materials, thereby reducing or eliminating the handling of such materials by employees and, in turn, reducing exposure of the employees to hazardous waste materials.
Each assembly generally includes a housing for storing the waste material, a lid having a vacuum port connected to the vacuum source, and a conduit extending between the patient and the manifold assembly through which the waste material travels. In operation, the vacuum source applies a negative pressure to the interior of the housing in order to pull the waste material from the patient through the conduit and into the intake manifold. Furthermore, a filter may be disposed in the assembly to prefilter the fluids or by-products prior to disposal.
Conventionally, such assemblies comprise many pieces, have a complex design, and are costly to manufacture and use. Such costs are passed on to the patient, thereby contributing to the high costs of health care.
The present invention is aimed at solving one or more of these disadvantages.